Marauders' Chat Room: Enter at Your Own Risk
by Cottonpaw
Summary: REMUS JOHN LUPIN' 'ooo she used the middle name' 'Aww crap...' Silly senarios involving our favorite Marauders. RL/JP/SB/LP/NT/FW friendship. Set in the afterlife
1. Chapter 1

_**A story inspired/written by moonie (anonymousmoony) , jOsHiE, padfoot (Catlover123), prongz (Prongz123), and kree (Cottonpaw)**_

Remus: m0oNiE

Sirius: Catperson123

James: Prongz123

Fred: WeasleyIndustries15

Lily: Lilyflower888

Tonks: Not-Nymphadora658

_**This chapter has been written by Moony, Prongz, and Kree.**_

**M0oNiE has signed on**

M0oNiE: This chat room is blank, empty, and dark

**Catperson123 Signed on**

Catperson123: Just like your social life! 

m0oNiE: You know what, that's not nice. I'll report you!

Catperson123: To who? Fudge doesn't even know what a chat room is!!!

m0oNiE: To…….. the…………. The P.W.H.M.I.O.C!!!!!!!

Catperson123: O.o…. what?

M0oNiE: People Who Hate Meaness In Online Chat rooms

Catperson123: Is meanness even a word?

**M0oNiE has signed out to consult a dictionary**

Catperson123: what the hell?

**Catperson123 has signed out**

**M0oNiE has signed in**

M0oNie: No, it is not.

M0oNiE: Padfoot?

M0oNiE: Sirius?

M0oNiE: Hello?

**Prongz123 has signed on:**

Prongz123: helllllloooooooooooooooo there

M0oNiE: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi

Prongz123: eeeewwww is there any other person on this to talk to?

M0oNiE: I resent that

Prongz123: you're just covetous of my superiority

M0oNiE: O.o

Prongz123: you're not much to look at either

M0oNiE: I'm going to report you to the P.W.H.M.I.O.C too!!!!!!

Prongz123: now I'm scared

M0oNiE: You should be

**Catperson123 has signed on**

Catperson123: Because the P.W.H.M.I.O.C is sooo scary

**Catperson123 has signed out**

Prongz123: Holy crap, who was that

M0oNiE: Padfoot

Prongz123: Cat person? Padfoot's not a cat person!

M0oNiE: That's the point

**Lilyflower888 has signed on**

Prongz123: hello my Lily flower!

Lilyflower888: JAMES POTTER!!!

Prongz123: That's my name, don't wear it out

Lilyflower888: James Potter, where are you?

Prongz123: I'm at Moony's house

M0oNiE: Prongs…

**Not-Nymphadora658 has signed on**

M0oNiE: Oh no

Not-Nymphadora658: REMUS JOHN LUPIN!!!

Prongz123: ooo she used the middle name

M0oNiE: Aww, crap…

**M0oNiE has signed out**

Prongz123: Hello, Nymphadora!

Not-Nymphadora658: Don't call me Nymphadora!!

Lilyflower888: James, what did you do to my house?

Prongz123: Your house? Excuse me, but if I remember correctly, I bought the house, therefore it is mine

Not-Nymphadora658: He trashed your house?

Prongz123: Hey, hey, hey, I didn't trash anything! It was Moony, Padfoot, and that other guy whose name escapes me!

Not-Nymphadora658: Fred?

Prongz123: yeah, him!

Lilyflower888: I find this hard to believe

Prongz123: Okay, I…. might have contributed…

Lilyflower123: Thought so. Now, you better get over here before a personally kick your $$

Prongz123: Ouch, Lils, that hurts

Not-Nymphadora658: I'll go get Remus and Sirius

**Not-Nymohadora658 has signed out**

**WeasleyIndustries15 has signed in**

WeasleyIndustries15: Hey!

Lilyflower888: Fredrick Weasley!

WeasleyIndustries15: Hey, Mrs. P!

Lilyflower888: You don't have to call me 'Mrs. P.'

WeasleyIndustries15: sure thing Mrs. P

Lilyflower888: rolls eyes Fred, you better get over here and clean up the mess you and the others made.

WeasleyIndustries15: Hey! That was not my fault!

Prongz123: Liar!

Lilyflower888: Both of you better be over here in five minutes with Remus and Sirius

**Lilyflower888 has signed out**

WeasleyIndustries15: she reminds me of Harry. And Ginny.

Prongz123: Yes, and if you learned anything by knowing them, don't piss off Lily Potter.

WeasleyIndustries15: Don't have to tell me twice

**WeasleyIndustries15 has signed out**

**Prongz123 has signed out**

**Catperson123 has signed in**

Catperson123: Anyone here?

Catperson123: I am currently hiding in the oven of Moony's house, but don't tell anyone

**M0oNiE has signed in**

M0oNiE: Run, Padfoot!

**M0oNiE has signed out**

**Not-Nymphadora658 has signed in**

**Lilyflower888 has signed in**

Not-Nymphadora659: SIRIUS!

Lilyflower888: BLACK!

Catperson123: eep!

**Catperson123 has run for his life**

**Not-Nymphadora658 has signed out**

**Lilyflower888 has signed out**


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter was written by Mr. jOsHiE and Kree_

**DrunkHobo1234567890 Has signed on**

DrunkHobo1234567890: Wow… that was some party last night……

**Catperson123 has signed on**

Catperson123: lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala…. Wait, who the hell are you?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

DrunkHobo1234567890:……………………. O wrong chat room

**DrunkHobo1234567890 has signed offfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

Catperson123: that was really weird*shrugs* lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalLALALALALALALALALALALAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Catperson123's computer exploded due to a keyboard overload…**

**Llilyflower888 signed on**

Lilyflower888: Wow that was some party last night… now where's my new friend

DrunkHobo1234567890? Wait… if he's a drunk hobo… then how can he affords a computer? Hes a dead person!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**lilyflower888 has signed off so she can look for a GPS system and an illegal black-market weapons dealer to hunt down and kill DrunkHobo1234567890**

**Prongz123 has signed on**

**Weasleyindustries15 has signed on**

Weasleyindustries15: HEY HEY IT'S FRED!!! O gosh……..

Prongz123: as;dlkgakldjfgblsdiyqerjn;adiufhgqeliurhaldihga;ifihpowirtqil;ewfhaopdsugfqwoefeasde;whsidgyqejtbleiufhyaoewfgaidfhbkajegbiadgqhiwbaidshalkjffLSDIVHAWJEGN;ODUYFQOWEIF QQW;KDFHAISIUDHFAK;SDFALK;SNFLwuhq;ketnh;oadfWKJHAEAJKDGAKEBBQO;IUEHF;;;AOEIHGQ;IWUEH;EOIEGHQ;OGHQEOIRHGQEJF;OAEIHQOIHGQEL;IHUIOEHG;EUHQ;TBQEWHEQ;OEQRIHE;ORHQWEIYHEOIHWLIFAEIU;EH;POQE;O;V

Wealeyindustries15: that was weird…..

**VIRUS ALERT!!!! VIRUS ALERT!!!!!**

Prongz123: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Fred save yourself………………………………………………….

**Prongz123's computer grew legs and threw itself into the nearest lake.**

Weasleyindustries15: How does the program know what he did after he logged off…..

**None of your business**

Weasleyindustries15: …… are you a stalker?

**SO WHAT??????????? **

Weasleyindustries15: I think we can work this out…. So when did this start?

**It all started when I was**

**Random voice gets rudely interrupted when Catperson123 signs in**

**Hey, I thought that your computer exploded due to a virus!!!!!!!!!**

Catperson123: Well………

**RandomVoice **and Weasleyindustries15: **Flash**back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lilyflower888 has signed in**

**Lilyflower888 shoots Catperson123's computer with a bazooka**

Lilyflower888: I hate flashbacks…

WeasleyIndustries15: Holy crap…..

Lilyflower888: be afraid, Weasley. Be very afraid…

**Lilyflower888 signed out**

**M0oNiE has signed in**

M0oNiE: padfoot's computer exploded

WeasleyIndustries15: so you heard it?

M0oNiE: yeah, he was still in my oven

**Not-Nymphadora658 has signed in**

Not-Nymphadora658: Remus, what happened to the oven?

M0oNiE: why me??

**M0oNiE has signed out**

**Not-Nymphadora658 has signed out**

WeasleyIndustries15: hello? Anyone here?

**I'm always here**

WeasaleyIndustries15: _cringes and backs away slowly_

**WeasleyIndustries15 has signed out**

_**Sigh…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter was written by Kree**_

**Catperson123 has signed on**

**Prongz123 has signed on**

Catperson123: Are you still alive Prongs?

Prongz123: erm…. Not really…

Catperson123: O.o I mean do you still exist?

Prongz123: yup why wouldn't I be

Catperson123: cuz Lily looked pretty P.O.'d last time I saw her

**M0oNiE has signed on**

M0oNiE: I'm scared guys

Catperson123: What did you do now

M0oNiE: I'm…not sure…

Prongz123: well don't be scared, you're a vampire!

M0oNiE: werewolf

Prongz123: whatever

Catperson123: the point is, whatever is scaring you should be the one who's scared

M0oNiE: _shakes head_

Prongz123: Why not?

**Not-Nymphadora658 has signed on**

M0oNiE: That's why

Not-Nymphadora658: what's why Remus?

M0oNiE: _whimpers_

Prongz123: He's not gonna take any crap from you Tonks!

Catperson123: Yeah he's a vampire!

M0oNiE: WEREWOLF!

Catperson123: whatever

Not-Nymphadora658: What are you talking about? Remus, just come home please

Prongz123: why should he? You're not the boss of him!

M0oNiE: guys…

Catperson123: yeah, you get outta here, Tonks!

Not-Nymphadora658: I just want my puppy to come home

M0oNiE: _sighs_ you're both mental!

Prongz123: someone's an angry puppy…

M0oNiE: I'M A VAMPIRE!

M0oNiE: WEREWOLF! Ugh

Catperson123: Vampire-werewolf?

M0oNiE: NO!

**M0oNiE has signed off to go cut himself**

Catperson123: =[

Not-Nymphadora658: don't worry about it guys he's PMSing

Prongz123: O.o

Catperson123: moony's a girl?

Not-Nymphadora658: No, it's Pre Moon Syndrome

Prongz123: oh…

**Not-Nymphadora658 has signed off to take the knife away from M0oNiE**

Prongz123: want to go bother the angry pmsing werewolf/vampire puppy?

Catperson123: Hell yeah!

**Prongz123 has signed off**

**Catperson123 has signed off**


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter was written by Kree._

**MOoNiE has signed on.**

**Pronz123 has signed on.**

Prongz123: MMOOOOONNNNNNNNYYYYYYY!!!!!

MOoNiE: What is it now?

Prongz123: I'm gonna DIE!!!

Prongz123: Do you wanna know why?

MOoNiE: I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway

Prongz123: Yup

MOoNiE: well?

Prongz123: He's stalking me!

MOoNiE: who is?

Prongz123: I don't know!

MOoNiE: then what do you want me to do about it?

Prongz123: don't tell him where I'm hiding!

MOoNiE: How whould I do that if I don't know who 'he' is?

MOoNiE: Where are you hiding any way?

Prongz123: Your oven

MOoNiE: O.o

Prongz123: No telling!

**Prongz123 has signed off.**

MOoNiE: Why the oven?

**Catlover123 has signed on**

Catlover123: Have you seen prongs anywhere?

MOoNiE: uh…

MOoNiE: Are you, by any chance, stalking him?

Catlover123: no…

MOoNiE: oh, then he's in my oven hiding from a stalker who, at the moment, is unnamed.

Catlover123: That's not weird

MOoNiE: tell me about it

Catlover123: Can I come over?

MOoNiE: Only if you help me get James out of the oven before dinner

Catlover123: Deal

**MOoNiE has signed off**

**Catlover123 has signed off**

**HiddenIdentity666 has signed on**

HiddenIdentity666: muhahaha! Now I know where they are!

**WeasleyIndustries15 has signed on**

WeasleyIndustries15: Do I know you?

HiddenIdentity666: That's none of your business Weasley!

WeasleyIndustries: H-how do you know my name?

HiddenIdentity666: Wild guess

WeasleyIndustries15: Oh, well that's a relief. I thought you might be a stalker or something

HiddenIdentity666: YOU KNOW NOTHING!!

**HIddenIdentity666 has signed off**

WeasleyIdustries15: O.o okay then…

**Prongz123 has signed on**

Prongz123: omg George! That was the stalker!

WeasleyIndustries15: I'm Fred

Prongz123: Whatever!

**MOoNiE has signed on**

**Catlover123 has signed on**

Prongz123: Guys, that was the stalker!

Catlover123: omg!

MOoNiE: -rolls eyes- gasp

WeasleyIndustries15: Are you PMSing Remus?

MOoNiE: pfft no

Catlover123: That's just what you want us to think

Prongz123: Hello? I'm gonna die!

**Lilyflower888 has signed on**

Lilyflower888: who's gonna die?

MOoNiE: Apparently James

Lilyflower888: Finally!

Lilyflower888: I mean…. I'm sorry to hear that

Prongz123: Lily!

Lilyflower123: I'm kidding

**[PM] to MOoNiE From Lilyflower888: **not really

**HIddenIdentity666 has signed on**

HiddenIdentity666: Ha! I have you now Potter!

Prongz123: eep!

Lilyflower888: Severus?

Catlover123: Snape?

WeasleyIndustries: bloody

Prongz123: hell!

MOoNiE: holy crap

HiddenIdentity666: - sigh- Hello, Lily

Prongz123: AAAHHH!! HE'S THE STALKER!

HiddenIdentity666: I'm NOT stalking you!

HiddenIdentity666: Okay, I am, but just so I can kill you

MOoNiE: Um, he's already dead. We all are

HiddenIdentity666: O.o

Lilyflower888: O.o

Prongz123: O.o

Catlover123: O.o

WeasleyIndustries15: O.o

MOoNiE: WHAT THE HELL?!

HiddenIdentity666: Um, well then….

**HiddenIdentity666 has signed off**

Prongz123: Moony! You saved me!

MOoNiE: Don't mention it

MOoNiE: seriously, don't mention it. Ever

**MOoNiE has signed off**

WeasleyIndustries15: defiantly PMSing

**MOoNiE has signed on**

MOoNiE: I heard that

**MOoNiE has signed off**

WeasleyIndustries15: O.o

**MOoNiE has signed on**

MOoNiE: I kill you. And this 'O.o'

**MOoNiE has signed off**

**The gesture 'O.o' has been erased from the face of the earth**

WeasleyIndustries15: Holy crap

Lilyflower888: ditto

**Lilyflower888 has signed off**

**WeasleyIndustries15 has signed off**

**Prongz123 has signed off**

**Catlover123 has signed off**


End file.
